Of Eds and Action - Rise of the Gourd
by damnlastwords
Summary: After the events of Rainbow Rocks, everyone thought that everything is back to normal... or so they thought. A long forgotten figure from the Ed's past made his return and is out for revenge. How will everyone deal with this dangerous element known as the Gourd?
1. Chapter 1

**And finally! The first chapter of the Rise of the Gourd and I know some of you have been waiting for this for quite sometime now but here it is. This fic takes place after Rainbow Rocks, this fic will feature the long awaited return of Jonny and Plank and thanks to the title, we all know that they're the main antagonist of this fic.**

 **Anyway... that's all I can say, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It was early in the morning at the Canterlot's cul-de-sac, we then see Eddy running out of his house before doing an exercise in the middle of the streets.

We then go inside Double D's home and more precisely his room where we see the beanie-wearing boy sleeping soundly on his bed when a girl barges in his room.

"Brother! You need to get up quick or you'll be late at school!" the girl exclaimed shaking Double D. The girl had a medium-length dirty blonde hair and orange eyes, she is currently wearing a Crystal Prep uniform, a white thigh-high socks and dark boots. This is Hannah, Double D's stepsister.

Double D then woke up, "What? What do you mean late?'' he asked before grabbing the alarm clock and saw that it stopped at six, "What the? The alarm clock broke!" he groaned, "Better get a new alarm clock after school.'' he said before tossing the alarm clock outside through the bedroom window.

The alarm clock the hits Eddy on the head really hard, knocking him out before falling down on the ground with a thud. Then Muffins or Derpy passes by the cul-de-sac riding a bike before throwing a rolled-up newspaper which went inside Eddy's mouth.

Eddy then gain conscious and spits out the newspaper, he then looks at the broken alarm clock right next to his face, "Wow it' still six in the morning... still early... maybe I should sleep for a while.'' he said as he went back to sleep... in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

Hannah then came out of their house making her way towards the garage when she saw Eddy lying in the streets, she was bewildered at the sight before shrugging it off.

Double D then got out of his room all-dressed up as he went down the stairs and making his way inside the kitchen where he sees the Dazzlings sitting by the counter.

"Morning girls." Double D greeted before opening the fridge taking a bottle of juice.

"Morning DD!" Sonata greeted with a smile.

"Meh...'' Adagio scoffed.

"Whatever...'' Aria grumbled.

Double D then grabs a few slices of sandwiches, "Hannah and I are heading to school first. You three better get ready or you'll miss the bus." he advised before leaving the kitchen, then he pops his head back, "Don't be late. That and you will received another detention.'' he added with a stern voice.

"Okie-dokie!" Sonata replied with a salute.

Double D nodded, "Good." he said before leaving.

Sonata waves her hands before turning to Adagio and Aria whom is giving her an odd look, "What?'' she asked making them sigh in response.

* * *

Later Double D drove his retro van in front of a large private school called the Crystal Prep Academy before making a stop which caught the attention of a few students, Hannah then got off the retro van as she turns to her brother.

"I'll be taking the bus later, so you don't need to pick me up.'' Hannah said.

Double D nodded, "Just be careful on your way back. I'll see you later.'' he said before driving away.

"Hey Prez!" a voice called.

Hannah turns around to see Sugarcoat and another girl approaching her. The second girl had a dark-blue hair with light-blue streak swept up by an orange goggles and had brilliant gamboge eyes. Like Hannah and Sugarcoat, she's wearing a CPA uniform with a few adjustments like her sleeves are folded, a purple frilly socks and dark sneakers with blue ribbon.

"Hello Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.'' Hannah greeted.

"Was that your brother driving that van?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah.'' Hannah replied.

Indigo then crossed her arms, "Ah... lucky you! You have such a caring brother! My own brother barely even gives me any attention at all!" she said with a pout.

"I think that's because you're a hardcore brocon, a hyperactive, over-competitive bundle of annoyance that constantly freaks him out.'' Sugarcoat bluntly stated.

Indigo blushed madly at her statement, "T-that's not true!" she exclaimed in denial.

"All right that's enough you two." Hannah interjected, "Where is Sunny by the way?'' she asked.

"I think she's the council room with Soursweet, Prez. Probably waiting for you." Sugarcoat replied.

Hannah nodded as she walks forward followed by the two, "The Friendship Games and the Friendship Ensemble are just around the corner, we need to prepare ourselves if we want our school to win both events.'' she said.

"Are you participating?'' Indigo asked.

Hannah shook her head, "No... sadly, I can't participate in the Friendship Games but I can participate in the Friendship Ensemble.'' she replied as the three got inside the main entrance of their school, "My brother maybe a student from CHS but that doesn't mean that we're gonna go easy on them." she declared.

* * *

Meanwhile in CHS, everyone are having a nice time with their friends. Hanging by the front steps are the Mane girls along with Ed, Eddy and Rolf, Taro and Duncan are currently with their clubs and Double D and Alejandro are yet to arrived.

Sunset was writing another message for Princess Twilight on her journal when a red sports car arrived across the street and out came Alejandro while wearing shades.

"Hey... look who decided to show up.'' Eddy said getting everyone's attention to Alejandro.

Alejandro the crosses the street like a supermodel, smiling and winking at everyone, then suddenly... he was hit by a bus.

The girls gasped in shock while the boys only flinched, "Oooh... that's gonna leave a mark.'' Eddy commented.

Rainbow Dash looks at him with perplexed look, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"How could you guys looks so casually? Our friend just got hit by a bus!" Sunset pointed out.

"Do not worry, she who is worry, handsome boy Alejandro is tough as wooden board.'' Rolf stated.

"Rolf! Even a wooden board would snap in two if a bus hits it!" Applejack argued.

Then Alejandro stood up okay, though with a few bruise in his face and body, much to the girl's surprise, "I'm okay!" he exclaimed making the boys cheer, Alejandro then dusted his clothes only to be hit by car.

The girls once again gasped in horror while the boys only flinch while Eddy let's out an evil laugh.

Then from a corner, they saw a Retro Van arriving at the parking lot and saw it park right next to... Rarity's Sedan. Double D then got out of the van and saw the Sedan next to his vehicle, "I already can feel Miss Rarity's pale hands around my throat." he muttered before slamming the door shut.

Back everyone, Ed and Rolf are helping Alejandro up before taking him to the infirmary when Fluttershy noticed that Rarity is fuming in anger.

"Umm... Rarity... what's wrong?'' Fluttershy asked.

"What's wrong?!" Rarity exclaimed at the shy maiden, "That boyfriend of yours just had to park his horrid van again right next to my Sedan!" she said.

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes, "Here we go again.'' she grumbled.

"Rarity... the parking lot is already full, Eddward had no choice but to park his vehicle right next to yours.'' Fluttershy reasoned.

Rarity then sighed, "I suppose so, it's just I can't stand the sight of that vehicle." she said.

"Maybe we should tie you up in a chair and have you stare at it for hours. That way you'll get used to it.'' Eddy suggested.

Rarity looks at Eddy with a horrified look as if she was about to get eaten alive by a Titan, "Heavens! Please don't! I won't last an hour if with that horrid van!" she exclaimed.

"Rarity! You're overreacting! Eddy is just joking!" Applejack said trying to calm her down.

"I wasn't joking.'' Eddy said before showing a rope, "I was serious." he said.

"Kyaaaa!" Rarity cried in horror.

"Eddy put that away! And Rarity, stop screaming like your in some sort of horror movie!" Sunset retorted.

Double D then joins them, "Good morning everyone.'' he greeted as Fluttershy went and hugs him, "Good morning Fluttershy." he said.

Rolf and Ed returned after taking Alejandro in the infirmary, "So how was your journey with your sister in the other higher dungeon of education called Crystal Prep?'' the former asked with a smile.

"It went well.'' Double D replied.

"I still can't believe that your sister attends that school of all places!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with her arms cross.

"It can't be help Rainbow, Hannah is already attending Crystal Prep before she began living with Eddward.'' Fluttershy reasoned.

"She is also the student council president of CPS.'' Double D added.

"I hope she's not a snobby person like the rest of the CPS students.'' Rainbow grumbled.

Fluttershy giggled, "Don't worry... Hannah is a sweet girl, I'm sure you'll like her once you get to meet her.'' she said.

Eddy then walk passed them, "I don't know about you guys but I rather not talk about those Crystal Prep morons and just focus what we had in school today.'' he said with hands in his pockets as he went inside the school.

Everyone looks at each other before following Eddy. Before Fluttershy could enter she noticed something from the other side of the street and when she look closely it was drifter holding a piece of wood, and he's glaring at her menacingly.

"Eeep!" Fluttershy squeaked before bolting inside, she ran towards Double D and hugs him tightly from behind much to his surprise.

"Fluttershy! What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"I-I-I-I s-s-saw a-a-a-a d-d-d-drifter o-o-o-outside... h-h-he w-w-w-was g-g-glaring at m-m-m-me!" Fluttershy stuttered in reply while shivering at the same time.

Alarmed from what she just said, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rolf ran back outside only to see nothing.

"What in tarnation? I don't any drifter." Applejack exclaimed in confusion.

"Does the shy maiden's eyes fooled her brain.'' Rolf commented scratching his head.

"I don't think so... Shy was really shivering in fright, she must have really saw something.'' Rainbow stated.

The three went back inside as Fluttershy was comforted by everyone.

"Do you guys saw someone?'' Sunset asked.

Rolf shook his head, "None! Whatever the shy maiden witness was gone fast, faster than a road runner that my nano owns.'' he replied.

"B-But I-I-I s-saw one! H-h-he even h-h-h-had a p-p-piece o-of w-w-wood i-in h-h-his arms!" Fluttershy cried.

Double D tightens his embrace with his girlfriend, "Either way if she saw was real or not, we need to be careful. I believe we she notify everyone about this.'' he declared.

"I'm with Eddward." Sunset said in agreement.

Everyone nodded and made their way to class. Meanwhile, the said drifter whom is revealed to be Jonny is now sitting on a bench sporting a crazy, psychotic smile.

"Keh-keh-keh... patience Timber! Soon enough we'll be initiating our evil plans to get our prestigious revenge!" Jonny said before looking at a picture of Jimmy, "Our first victim will be easy.'' he said before chuckling madly making anyone passing-by creep out by him.

* * *

Later that day in one class head by Cranky Doodle, among the students are Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Pinkie, Applejack, Taro, Brave, Sunset and Brawley just to name a few, when all of a sudden Ed's phone began to ring getting everyone's attention.

"Mister Anderson, could you please turn off your phone?'' Cranky demanded in annoyance.

Ed took out his phone and noticed that his mom is calling, "Sorry Mister Doodle... but my mom is calling.'' he replied.

"She surely knows that you're at school right now.'' Cranky said.

"Just let me take this call real quick and I'll turn it off.'' Ed said.

"Cranky groaned, "Fine... I'll make this an exception.'' he replied.

Ed held the phone up to his ear, "Hello mom... I'm in class ri- WHAT?!" he shouted with his widening in shock surprising everyone in the room, then his shock face then turns into devastation which worries everyone, "Okay... I... I... I'll see you then... bye...'' he said with a crooked voice before ending the call. He placed down his phone while looking down with a desolated look.

"Big Ed... are you okay?'' Pinkie asked in worry.

"No... I'm not okay..." Ed replied still in shock.

"What's wrong?'' Pinkie asked.

Ed took a deep breath, "My dad died.'' he replied shocking everyone.

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"That was mom... she and dad are in Manehattan... dad took a nap... he never woke up.'' Ed said with a croak causing Pinkie stood up from her seat and hug him.

Everyone in the room was silent, they never expected to see the jolly and cheerful Ed with such devastated look, this broke their hearts.

"Ah'm sorry...'' Applejack said.

"What should we do?'' Rolf asked.

Ed then sat down as Pinkie massages his shoulder in comfort, "I... I don't know...'' he replied.

Cranky looks at his student in sympathy, "Mister Anderson... I suggest you go home, I'll tell the rest of the teachers about your situation and have you excuse from every class." he suggested before turning to Pinkie, "Miss Pie, kindly take him home, you're excuse as well.'' he said.

Pinkie nodded as she help Ed up and went towards the door Eddy calls them, "Ed!" he called getting the grieving boy's attention, "No matter what happens... you had us in this... you're not alone.'' he said.

Ed smiles back, "Thank you.'' he replied as he and Pinkie left.

* * *

Later at lunch, the news about Ed and Sarah's dad passing away shocks everyone to core, they can only pray the best for the grieving family.

Jimmy is currently on his phone, "Okay... thanks Sarah.'' he said before approaching everyone in one table, "Sarah, Ed and Pinkie are on the bus heading towards Manehattan.'' he said as he sat down.

"How's Big Ed holding up?'' Sunset asked in worry.

"He's holding in there." Jimmy replied.

"What about Sarah?'' Rarity asked.

"In terms of emotions... Sarah is a lot stronger, so she'll be fine.'' Jimmy stated.

"How are you guys holding up?'' Rainbow Dash asked the rest of the guys.

Rolf sighed, "Still in shock, Rolf can't believe that turkey eye's papa is gone.'' he replied.

"Yeah... that old man has been part of our life..." Eddy said, "But... but I guess that's life... I mean... he maybe gone but at least we get to grow up with that wonderful person.'' he stated.

Double D smiled, "Yeah... Mister Anderson was pretty special. Aside from TV watching habits, he's a really good person always looking out for everyone, he even help me at times whenever my parents aren't home, I can't thank him enough for that." he said.

"Rolf remembers the time he would help the son of shepherd with work, Rolf admires him for that.'' Rolf said.

"I always annoyed whenever he scolds us...'' Eddy started, "... but despite that, he was an adult that you'll get along with. And it's a blast whenever you hang out with him.'' he said.

"Mister Anderson really marked a place in your hearts.'' Fluttershy commented with a smile.

Eddy sighed but smiled nonetheless, "Yeah..." he said, "Well let's have a toast." he started raising a glass, everyone inside the lunchroom, including the Dazzlings in one table and Granny Smith behind the counter, followed his example, "To Mister Anderson. A loving father... to all of us. We'll miss you." he said.

 **And that's the start. Sorry if I end it in a sad note but I think it's a good start. Ed, Pinkie and Sarah will be absent during the entire duration of this fic but don't worry, they'll be back. The last part is based from an episode of Big Bang Theory where one the main character's mother died. Also, I wrote the last parts in memory of my late father. Anyway, Jonny's reign of terror will start in the next chapter, so please look forward for that.**


	2. The Gourd's First Strike

**And I'm back with a new chapter. I have nothing much to say but sorry again for the downer ending from the previous chapter. Anyway, this chapter is where Jonny and Plank starts their Road to Vengeance... sounds like a wrestling pay-per-view if ya ask me.**

 **I also forgot to mention, Indigo Zap's early appearance from the previous chapter. Also, try guessing whom he's brother is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It's been a week since the sudden passing of Ed and Sarah's father and three days after the funeral which was attended by many friends and family including Kevin's, Nazz' and even Countess Coloratura, whom is actually a cousin of Ed and Sarah, much to everyone's surprise.

Although Ed is doing fine, he was still devastated by his father's passing, so his mother decided to take him and Sarah along with Pinkie to her home town for a little vacation. All three were excused by Principal Celestia while Double D, Fluttershy and Jimmy decided to take notes for them while they're gone.

It was weekend and the sun is about to set down as we go to the Canterlot cul-de-sac, we then focus at Rolf's household, more particularly in his family's mini farm. Rolf is currently busy stacking up livestock in a shed, normally Ed would help him with this but knowing that the yellow lump is no condition to work, he decided to do it on his own.

Rolf then placed a sack of potatoes on a top shelf before letting out a tired breathe, "Wooh! Now that Rolf had placed the sacks on their places, Rolf must now check the vegetables in the container called barrel, yes." he stated as he approaches the said barrels, "Now let's see... radishes? Check! Onions? Check! Pumpkins? Check!" he counted one by one when his eyes suddenly went wide, he then checks back at the barrel of pumpkins to find them gone, "MAMA! PAPA! THE PUMPKINS HAS BEEN SQUANDERED!" he yelled in panic.

Meanwhile in Jimmy's home, we see the accident-prone boy inside the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was looking at the mirror when suddenly heard a tap at the bathroom's window, he turns around and approaches the window, opening it and found nothing. He scratches his before closing the window and going back to the sink, his eyes suddenly when he saw something written on the mirror.

I'M COMING FOR YOU... OLD FRIEND.

In fright, Jimmy didn't even bothered rinsing his mouth as he bolts out of the bathroom, he was about to run downstairs when he stopped when he a shadowy figure at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at him menacingly.

"Aaaaaahh!" Jimmy screamed in fright. Sadly, he's alone at home since his parents are out on a business trip.

Jimmy quickly ran towards his bedroom, he tries to close the door but the figure kicks the door hard that he was send flying towards the pile of stuff animals on one corner. The strange figure enters the room while closing the door and made his way towards Jimmy whom is completely frighten by his appearance.

"What do you want from me?! Stay away?! Don't get any closer?!" Jimmy cried while throwing his stuff animals at the strange figure whom only swats it away in ease. Jimmy then got up and ran pass the figure and towards the window, he then opens the window with the intention of jumping out only for a piece of object flinging towards him, hitting him directly on the face causing him to stagger backwards, this was then followed by a painful blow on the back of his head before falling down on the floor as slowly looses conscious. But before he blacks out, he heard the figure speaking.

"Keh-keh-keh... like I said Timber... this one is easy... what's that? Hmm... you're right... this one can be useful for our plans..."

And with that, Jimmy lost conscious.

* * *

The next day at the Canterlot cul-de-sac, even without Ed around, they continue on with their usual lives.

In Eddy's house, he is currently talking to Taro and Alejandro about the Elements that they possessed. Alejandro admitted that he had no idea where he got his Elemental ability but Eddy theorized that it might have something to do when he was engulfed by lava back then during his time in Total Drama. Eddy then confirmed to Taro, that he and Duncan gained their Elemental abilities from their parents after Eddy talks to them, much to Taro's surprise.

Meanwhile in Double D's home, we see the beanie-wearing boy along with Fluttershy, Hannah, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash hanging out on the porch. And despite being a Crystal Prep student, Hannah managed to get along well with Rainbow Dash, though the rainbow-haired holds a small animosity to Double D's stepsister.

"Do you think Ed will recover from his depression?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

Double D sighed, "I don't know... I hope taking a vacation will help him move on." he replied.

"It's really hard seeing Ed like that, he was always cheerful and happy most of time and the sight of him looking so heartbroken like that... it's just... it's just unbearable to look at." Sunset stated with a solemn expression.

"I hear ya... I rather see him goof around rather moping." Rainbow Dash said.

"I always thought Ed's father was just a lazy person, him sitting and watching TV all the time, but when I got to know him better... he was actually a kind man. I'm glad that I met him." Hannah commented.

"We all do Hannah, we all do." Double D said with a smile.

Meanwhile, we see Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo heading towards Jimmy's home to hangout with him. Sweetie then rang the doorbell and after a few minutes no one answers it, much to their confusion.

"Huh? Are ye sure that Jimmy's home?" Applebloom asked.

Sweetie shrugged before ringing the bell again but still, no one was answering it, "Weird... maybe he went out shopping." she said.

Scootaloo then saw Duncan passing-by while carrying a ladder, "Hey Duncan!" she called getting the mohawk young man's attention, "Is Jimmy home?" she asked.

"I think he's in there. I never saw someone come out from that house since morning. Plus his parents are in a business trip, he was task to look after the house by himself." Duncan replied.

"But we tried ringing the doorbell twice but no one is answering." Sweetie replied.

"Huh? That's weird." Duncan said scratching his head.

Scootaloo looks up to see Jimmy's bedroom window open, "Hey the window from Jimmy's room is open." she pointed out.

Duncan then got an idea, he then placed the ladder towards the window, "There! One of you should climb up there and call Jimmy out, he's still probably sleeping." he suggested.

Scootaloo nodded as she quickly climbs up the ladder and enters the bedroom window. Upon entering, she was greeted by a shocking sight as stuff animals are scattered around the floor, "What the? What happened here?!" she exclaimed. She continues to look around the house but she couldn't find Jimmy, she then enters the bathroom and her eyes widen in horror when she saw the words written on the mirror.

She made a mad dash down the stairs towards the front door, opening where her friends are waiting for her, "Guys?! Jimmy is not here! He's been kidnapped!" she cried in panic.

"What?!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gasped in shock.

Duncan then ran inside the house and began to check the place, he then found the writings on the mirror, he then ran back to the girls, "This ain't a joke! Jimmy is indeed kidnapped!" he confirmed.

"What should we do?" Applebloom asked in despair.

"Let's go and ask help from Double D!" Duncan suggested. The girls nodded in response as the four ran towards the beanie-wearing boy's home. And fortunately for them, Double D and the girls are still hanging out at the porch.

"Guys! Guys! We need help!" Duncan called out.

Double D sighed, "What is it this time?" he asked.

"JIMMY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" the girls shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Double D, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Hannah exclaimed at the same time.

"What do you mean by kidnap?" Sunset asked in worry.

After a few explanation.

"What should we do now?" Fluttershy asked, "Should we call the police?" she suggested.

Double D was inclined to do that when a paper plane flew towards them as the genius grabs it, "What's this?" he asked before unfolding it, revealing it to be a note and began to read, "If you want to see your friend again, don't bother calling the police, and just go deep inside the backwoods and find an old she'd." he said.

"What the?! Are you saying that the kidnapper is just nearby?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That's creepy." Duncan quipped.

"But why would someone kidnapped Jimmy?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Double D then crumpled the paper, "Regardless the reason, we need to follow this notes' instructions if we wanna see Jimmy again." he said with everyone nodding in agreement.

And with that, Double D, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Duncan ran towards the backwoods while Hannah stayed behind along with the three girls.

The five teens traverse through the thick woods located behind the cul-de-sac while searching for an old shed.

"I see the shed!" Sunset pointed out at the worn-out shed from a distance.

"Holy Shit! That looks old! That could collapse any time soon!" Duncan stated.

"We better hurry then!" Rainbow Dash said as they ran towards the shed.

Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Jonny and Plank through a cameras hidden around the area, the evil duo are watching through several system monitors in the sewers.

Jonny let's out a sadistic grin, "Keh-keh-keh! Target approaching... and he even brought new poor souls with him.'' he said referring to Double D and his companions.

Back with everyone, they entered the shed as Fluttershy turns on the light and when they look up, they were shock to see Jimmy tied up in the middle of the floor with numerous pumpkins scattered around the place.

"Jimmy!" Fluttershy gasped in shock.

"Guys! Help!" Jimmy cried.

Rainbow ran towards the accident-prone boy, "Don't worry kid, I'll get you out!" she said as tears the ropes that binds him.

Sunset then looks around the place and noticed the pumpkins on the floor, "Uhh... what's up with the pumpkins?'' she asked.

Before anyone could speak, the pumpkins began to glow green much to everyone's surprise, the suddenly then began to levitate in the air while growing arms and legs and at the same time, carving out scary eyes and a sharp mouth.

"What in the world are those?!" Sunset exclaimed.

"I don't know! And I don't like it!" Duncan replied.

Back in Jonny's lair, "Now my minions! Attack!" he ordered via radio.

And with that, the mutated pumpkins charges at them just in time for Rainbow to break Jimmy free.

"Fluttershy! Get Jimmy out of here and we'll take care of this chumps!" Rainbow ordered with the animal loving girl nodding.

Fluttershy quickly grabs Jimmy's hand and ran out of the shed as the four teens were surrounded by the mutated pumpkins.

Double D the pulls out a crowbar under his hat, "I don't know what's going on but looks like we're in for a fight!" he declared.

"Oh yeah! Time for some action!" Duncan said with a grin.

"I'm gonna show this chums how awesome I am!" Rainbow said.

"I don't if I could be much of a help but I'll do my best.'' Sunset said.

And with that, the mutated pumpkins lunges at them, Double D was first to strike swinging his crowbar from left to right, smashing the pumpkins head with ease. The beanie-wearing boy then tackles down one pumpkin and began smashing it with his crowbar with horrific sound effects while it's juice spilling out, as if it was blood.

Rainbow was busy dodging the pumpkins' attack with great agility, she then grabs it's legs tripping it before she throws it towards a wall causing to to splatter. She was then grabbed from behind, she managed to break before delivering a back kick on it's head.

Duncan punches his way through every pumpkins, he then saw one pumpkin swinging it's vines at him but he dodges, he then grabs it's legs and began to slam it on the ground several times before throwing it towards a wall, he then kicks one pumpkin sending it crashing on the floor before stomping it on the head.

Sunset was busy dodging one attack after another but couldn't find an opening to strike back, she then noticed one pumpkin launching itself towards her. Sunset did something she never thought would do... headbutting the pumpkin so hard it was send crashing to a wall, though the strike also affected her, "Woah... what is that thing made off?'' she asked dizzily.

Duncan grabs another pumpkins before throwing it hard at the ceiling breaking it, then the whole shed began to shake violently, "Holy shit! I think this place is about to collapse!" he cried in panic.

"Everyone let's get out of here!" Double D shouted.

The four teens ran out of the shed just in time for the shed to collapse down into ruins along with the mutated pumpkins, though one pumpkin head flew out and landed down and near to their feet.

Rainbow Dash then picks up the pumpkin head, "You know what... I'm keeping this one as a trophy.'' she said making everyone, sans the shaking Jimmy, rolls their eyes.

Meanwhile back with Jonny and Plank, we see the diabolical boy tapping his fingers on his chair, "Hmm... that ambush was a failure... hmm...'' he said while listening to Plank, "You're right Timber! Our next plans are lot better than that.'' he said standing as he made his way towards the a table with a glowing green stone on top, "With this... they will all suffer our wrath.'' he said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Back in the cul-de-sac, Jimmy is currently being comforted by Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom. Double D then advised them to stay with Jimmy for a while, which they agreed.

As the three girls takes Jimmy home, Hannah turns to everyone, "So what happened?'' she asked.

"We indeed found Jimmy inside a shed in the backwoods and instead of meeting the kidnapper, we encountered several mutated pumpkins and fought them." Duncan explained with a blank look.

Hannah looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're joking right?!" she said indecorously.

Double D shrugged, "Wish we were Hannah, wish we were.'' he said.

"Yeah! And here's the proof!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed showing her the pumpkin head, "I'm keeping these one as a trophy.'' she said.

"Did you just say pumpkin?'' a familiar voice said from behind.

Everyone turns around and saw Rolf standing behind them much to their surprise, he then saw the pumpkin in Rainbow's hands, his eyes darkens as he quickly pulls out his slapfish from his pockets and whacks Rainbow so hard on the face that she was sent flying in the air before crashing down on the ground, face first.

"ROLF IS SO ASHAMED OF YOU RAINBOW HAIR! ROLF CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE THE SON OF SHEPARD AND FAMILY'S PUMPKINS!" Rolf accused in anger.

"Rolf! Rolf! Calm down!" Sunset said getting in front of the fallen Rainbow.

"Yeah Rolf! What's going on?!" Double D asked in confusion.

"Someone stole Rolf and family's pumpkins last night! And Rolf is very furious, now Rolf must punish rainbow hair for her heinous act!" he exclaimed.

"Rolf! Rainbow didn't stole your pumpkins!" Fluttershy said while tending on Rainbow.

"She didn't?'' Rolf said.

Sunset then began to explain everything that transpires earlier, "And that's about it." she finished.

Rolf scratches his chin, "I see... so the person who stole Rolf and family's pumpkins, kidnapped accident boy Jimmy and turns the pumpkins into monstrosities are the same person.'' he mused.

"You could at least let us explain first before you hit me with a fish.'' Rainbow grumbled.

"But the question is, who would do something like this? And why?'' Sunset asked.

"I had no idea to be honest.'' Double D replied.

"What should we do know?'' Fluttershy asked.

Rolf the steps forward with a puffed up chest, "We gather allies and sources... Rolf shall make a proclamation... we hunt this person down and bring him to justice!" he declared.

 **A/N: And that's all with this chapter. I hope you all like it.**


	3. The Gourd's Second Strike

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoys the chaos occurred from the previous chapter. But the Jonny's reign of chaos is far from over! By the way, watch out for this chapter, it will feature another early appearance from a character from the Friendship Games.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, and Dan Vs.**

Meanwhile, as Rolf and everyone are planning to capture the pumpkin thief and Jimmy's kidnapper, we go the town where most students from Canterlot High hangs out after school. But since it's weekend, everybody had the whole day to have fun with their friends.

Except for one...

Running around frantically at the sidewalks, we see Laughing Zap desperately looking around for a place to hide, then he suddenly jumps inside a mailbox much to the bewilderment of others. Coming out from one corner are Eddy, Alejandro and Taro, after their conversation from the former's house, they decided to go out and have fun.

Which is the reason why they we're absent during the 'Rescue Jimmy' part.

"Wooh! I'm famished.'' Eddy said rubbing his beer belly, "I really could use some tasty cake right now.'' he mused.

"How about we had snack at the Sugarcube Corner?'' Taro suggested.

"I like that sound of that!" Alejandro quipped, "Off to Sugarcube then!" he proclaimed.

Unbeknownst to the boys, they are being watched by Jonny using a remote controlled flying camera disguised as a hornet. Jonny let's out a diabolical smirk, "There he is Timber, the root of vengeance.'' he said ominously.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Sugarcube Corner, at one table we see Applejack and Rarity talking to one girl. The girl had a light-blue skin tone, a blue shoulder-length hair held up by a scrunchy at near end and had light-green eyes. She is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over a light-blue dress, pink stocking and blue boots. This is Jewel Azure.

Applejack stared at Jewel for a minute before speaking, "Lemme get this straight... ya had a crush on Valiant Guard... and ya want some advice from us.'' she stated earning a nod from the girl, "Okay... first things first... why us, of all people?'' she asked.

Jewel then began to play her hair, "Well... I noticed that the two of you gets along well with boys. I figure out asking advice from you two how to get along with boys before I finally confess my feelings.'' she replied with a small blush on her face.

"I see... I understand why, ya don't want to rush things." Applejack stated.

"And I believe she came to the right person, Applejack!" Rarity said with a bright smile.

"How so?'' Applejack asked.

"Well think about darling, we're the best options as of the moment for her to ask for advice. If Jewel asked Rainbow Dash, she'll only suggest solving things through sports. Fluttershy, despite in a relationship, is too shy to give Jewel any advice. Pinkie Pie can give an advice or two, but she's not here right now and Sunset had boo-boos with her past relationship, so she's also a no." Rarity explained.

"Huh... now I'm convinced.'' Applejack stated.

Rarity then turns to Jewel, "Anyway... I'm surprised that you had a crush on Valiant Guard. And you had great eyes darling! Despite Valiant's stoic expressions, he is quite a gentleman and very athletic!" she stated, "I would love to give you advice, but I suggest we do that at my shop, just in case.'' she suggested.

Applejack groaned, "Landsakes Rarity! You just want to doll her up with your dresses!" she exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind being a model for her as long as she gives me advice.'' Jewel reassured with a smile.

Rarity clasped her hands together in delight, "Splendid answer! As expected from a such sophisticated lady.'' she said.

"And very generous too." Applejack added.

"Speaking of confessions...'' Rarity said turning to Applejack, "... when are you going to confess to Eddy?'' she asked.

Applejack did a spitstake for her sudden question, "What in tarnation are ye talking about Rarity?!" she exclaimed with red tints on her cheeks.

"Really?! You had a crush on Eddy!" Jewel said in surprise.

"Look! Ah got to admit that Eddy and I get along really well these days, but ah don't have a crush on him!" Applejack denies with a flustered face.

"Really?" Rarity said with a challenging smile, "If I remember correctly you were mesmerized by his singing, you were the most worried person during the time Eddy was fighting those assassins and you get angry whenever Eddy gets close to Trixie." she counted, "Tell me that's not a trait of a girl having a crush?'' she asked.

"Ah... erm... ya see...'' Applejack mumbled trying to find the right words to say, "Ya don't know what yer talking about!" she replied earning a giggle from Rarity.

"Woah... you do have a crush on Eddy.'' Jewel commented with a hand on her mouth.

"Ah'm not!" Applejack exclaimed.

At the same time, Eddy, Alejandro and Taro came walking in the cafe which Rarity took noticed.

"Speaking of which, Eddy is here.'' Rarity said making the Stetson-wearing girl to jump on her seat, "Ooh boys~" she called getting their attention.

"Sup Cinderella, Stetson, Euphonium.'' Eddy greeted.

"Euphonium?'' Alejandro asked in confusion.

"Jewel here plays Euphonium, so I call her Euphonium." Eddy explained.

"I see." Taro nodded in understanding.

"So boys... what are you guys up to for today?'' Rarity asked.

Eddy shrugged, "Nothing really. The boys and I decided to take a stroll around the town rather than bumming around the house." he replied when he noticed Applejack shifting uncomfortably on her seat, "What's up Stetson, something the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing matters! Yeah, nothing matters!" Applejack blabbered as her green orbs began to swirl.

Eddy raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "So what are you girls up to?" he asked.

"Jewel just told us that she had a crush on Valiant Guard and ask us for advice in getting close to boys before confessing her feelings.'' Rarity replied with a smile while said girl shyly looks down on her seat.

"She had a crush on Valiant?" Eddy repeated in surprise, "Then my suspicions are corrected." he said.

"Wait! You knew?'' Jewel asked in surprise.

Eddy shrugged, "I noticed you staring at him during class." he replied making her blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised that you actually noticed that.'' Taro commented with a blank look.

* * *

After an hour at the cafe, the group of six teens are now walking in the streets.

"Look if you want to get close to Valiant, just act natural. You don't need any makeup, you don't need any unique traits, just be yourself. That's how the boys and I gets along with Cinderella's group." Eddy stated.

"I couldn't agree more.'' Rarity said with a smile.

Jewel then thought about it, "Okay... I'll try.'' she replied.

Before the six could cross the street, a voice stopped their movements.

"Stop right there, you CHS kids!" the voice demanded.

Everyone turns around to see Indigo Zap from from the far end of the sidewalks before marching her way towards them.

"Holy shit! It's Indigo Zap from Crystal Prep!" Alejandro exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hay does she want from us?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"I had no idea darling... but I got a feeling that it's not good!" Rarity said in worry.

Taro then turns to Eddy, "Okay, what did you do this time?'' he asked in suspicion.

"What the?! I didn't do anything to her, in fact, I don't even know her!" Eddy replied, "Geez... getting attacked several assassins before and I'm labeled for life.'' he grumbled.

"Er... here she comes..." Jewel said nervously.

Indigo stopped and stood in front of them, giving them a stern look as if she was looking through every nook and crany of their souls which made them nervous, suddenly her eyes soften before speaking, "Have you CHS kids see my brother around?" she asked politely.

This took the six by surprise, with Eddy being the most surprised, "What? You demanded us to stop, marched yourself towards us, stare through our souls, just to ask us a question about your brother?!" he said indecorously.

Indigo rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry about... force of habit... I'm a Crystal Prep after all.'' she replied.

"I see..." Taro said, "I can understand why you came to us." he stated, "Though we are CHS students but we have no idea who your brother is.'' he pointed out.

"Oh! His name is Laughing Zap and I'm her younger sister, Indigo Zap.'' Indigo revealed.

This took the six by surprise once more, "Ya gotta be kidding me! Yer Zap's younger sister?!" Applejack exclaimed in shock.

"That's understandable... they both have Zap in their names." Alejandro pointed out.

"I'm still shock that uncouth mongrel had a sister!" Rarity said in disbelief.

"Hey! Don't call my brother an uncouth mongrel!" Indigo replied slightly offended by Rarity's statement, "He is the most awesome brother of all awesome brothers in this world!" Indigo said proudly.

"Ah great... a brocon..." Eddy grumbled.

"Second time I've seen one." Taro said as he remembers another brocon from school.

"So... have you guys seen my brother around?" Indigo asked once more, "Been a while since we've hang out together." she said.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"You see... being in a different schools had something to do with that. Ever since we've been attending different schools, my brother had been avoiding me for quite sometime now. We used to be closed though." Indigo stated with a solemn look.

"Oh dear... you just want some time with your brother." Rarity stated with a sorry look.

"But why is Zap avoiding you?" Eddy asked.

Indigo sighed, "I don't know... I wanted to talk to him about it but he keeps in avoiding me." she replied.

"That's sad." Jewel said.

Eddy then placed a hand on Indigo's shoulder, "Don't worry, I know Zap. He's part of my band after all, I'm going to talk to him about this." he said.

"Really?" Indigo asked with a hopeful smile, "Thanks a bunch!" she replied, "You CHS kids are lot nicer than I thought." she said.

"No prob!" Eddy replied with a thumbs-up as Applejack looks at him with a proud smile.

Alejandro then perked up when he heard a buzzing noise, "Ugh... do you guys hears some buzzing sounds?" he asked looking around.

"Whatever it is that is buzzing in your ears, just buzz it off." Taro replied.

"No seriously! I hear something and it's getting louder by a second!" Alejandro said looking up. His eyes suddenly widen in shock when saw a large number of tomatoes with wasp-like wings flying towards them, "Aaaakk! Watch out! Flying tomatoes!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Don't be ridiculous Alejandro darling, there's no such things as flying-Aaaaaaahhh!" Rarity said before screaming once she saw the flying tomatoes.

The group of seven teens ducks down the pavement as the flying tomatoes soared above them.

"What the buck is going on?!" Indigo exclaimed.

"Flying tomatoes that is!" Alejandro replied.

"But where the hay they came from?" Applejack asked in bewilderment.

Eddy looks up to see the tomatoes flying back towards, this time stingers in front, "Oh shit! They had stingers! Take cover!" he exclaimed as they towards a car.

The tomatoes charges towards them as they hid behind the car causing the tomatoes to smashes to pieces the moment they collided with the car's windows and roof.

"Goodness gracious! I can't let those things stain my dress!" Rarity exclaimed in horror.

"Forget yer dress! Ah don't wanna get stung by those!" Applejack said.

Eddy peaks out from the car's roof and saw more tomatoes flying around, "Great! More of them." he said sarcastically.

"W-w-w-what should we do?!" Alejandro stuttered in panic.

Eddy then ran at the back of car, opening it's trunk before pulling out a lead pipe, "We got no choice! We need to fight them!" he proclaimed.

Realizing that he's right, Taro, Alejandro, Applejack and Indigo grabs some weapons from the trunk while Rarity and Jewel stayed behind the car.

"All right gang! Let's show this flying fruits, what we're made off!" Eddy said as they charges forward.

Alejandro stood still while holding a crowbar as the tomatoes buzz around him, "Hello you flying monstrosities! I'm Mister Crowbar, and this is my friend, whom is also a crowbar!" he said as began to swing his weapon around, hitting and smashing many tomatoes soaring towards him, he ducks down before grabbing one tomato throwing it down the ground before stomping on it.

Taro then began to swing the long steel pipe in his hands like a staff, he first whacks a tomato to a wall before whacking another one on the ground. He looks up to see more coming towards him, he quickly spun his weapon like a propeller while blocking the charging tomatoes turning them to juice, "What a prefect way to waste such ripe tomatoes.'' he said sarcastically.

Indigo then hops on top of the car with a wrench in hand, "Take this!" she yelled before smashing her weapon on one tomato before landing safely on the ground. She ducks down as another tomato soared above her, she then stood as she began to whack her weapon for incoming tomatoes, hitting them from left to right even backhanding one from behind.

Applejack charges forward holding the baseball bat in her hands tightly, she then did a big swing smashing three tomatoes in one strike towards the wall, she then hops over the car before swinging her weapon upwards before smashing it down on five more tomatoes on the pavement, "If this were to happen to our apples, I might go insane.'' she stated.

Eddy stood still in the middle of the street holding the pipe right next to his hip, posing like a samurai while his eyes are closed, the flying hostile tomatoes circles above him before charging down at him. Eddy then opens his eyes and swung his weapon in one swift which results with the tomatoes exploding to pieces before splatting on the ground.

Eddy looks around, "Looks like that's the last of them.'' he said placing back the pipe inside the back of the car which the others followed suit as Rarity and Jewel came out from hiding.

Alejandro then noticed something shaking inside a nearby mailbox, dumping one arm inside, he quickly pulls out a nervous looking Laughing Zap, "Hey Indigo! Look what I've found!" he called with a grin.

Indigo beam brightly upon setting sights of her brother, "Bro!" she called as she ran towards him, capturing the young man in a tight hug, "I finally found you!" she cheered rubbing her face on his chest.

"Aak! Indigo! Let go!" Laughing demanded.

Indigo then turns to everyone, "Thanks for the help guys! Now I can finally hangout with my bro!" she said before dragging away her brother, "Come on bro! We got some catching up to do." she said with a joyful smile.

"No! I don't wanna! Guys! Help!" Laughing cried as he was pulled away.

"Enjoy quality time with your sister!" Eddy called with a smirk.

"Well... I'm glad that Indigo finally gets to bond with her mongrel of a brother.'' Rarity stated before looking around, "But I'm wondering where those horrid tomatoes come from!" she said, "And why they can fly?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yer question is good as ours Rarity.'' Applejack replied.

"You don't think it's another one of those... uhm... magical thingies..." Jewel pointed out.

Alejandro groaned, "Well I hope not!" he said back.

Taro turn to Eddy, What do you think Eddy?'' he asked.

Eddy looks around at the carnage in front of them before turning to everyone, "We need to talk about this with the others.'' he replied with a serious look.

Meanwhile back with Jonny and Plank.

Jonny slams his fist down on the table, "Drats! Our ambush failed!" he growled before listening to Plank, "You're right Timber, that was just a minor setback." he said before turning around picking up the glowing green stone, "Just a little more... then we'll be initiating carnage in this city.'' he said while cackling madly.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and as well as Indigo's early involvement in the story. Look forward for the next chapter.**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Finally! I'm back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say but I am eager to start this story.**

 **So without further ado, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Three days after the weird attacks that occur during the weekend, it's now back to school. Currently, the Mane Girls and the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro are seen gathered around in front of the school's horse statue talking about the recent events.

"Seriously! You guys got attacked by flying tomatoes?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed indecorously.

"And ya guys got ambushed by mutated pumpkins." Applejack replied in disbelief.

"Rolf's family pumpkins, the son of shepherd reminds you." Rolf quipped with a stern look.

"This is really weird... and it all happened on the same day, on the same weekend." Sunset pointed out.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Alejandro exclaimed in panic, grabbing both sides of his head.

Taro then turns to Eddy, "Did you get any information about this?" he asked.

Eddy then brought his journal and began to browse it's pages, "According to the journal, the only logical explanation it had about the recent events is that someone, somewhere out there, is using an Element stone called Naturelaza." he replied.

"Naturaleza?" Double D repeated, "That means nature, right." he said.

Eddy nodded in response, "According to the journal, the stone had the ability to turn any sources of nature to sentient beings, either as helpers or slaves." he explained.

"Such as plants.'' Sunset said.

"But why pumpkins and tomatoes?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

Eddy puts his journal away, "That baffles me the most.'' he replied with a blank look.

"Great... more magical weirdness..." Alejandro grumbled in annoyance.

"So... what should we do now?'' Fluttershy asked.

"Rolf and friends has plans to hunt down this hooligan that wrecks havoc and squandered Rolf's family's livestock!" Rolf exclaimed as he brought out a harpoon, "He or she shall taste the wrath of the son of shepherd!" he declared with fire in his eyes.

"Rolf darling, isn't the harpoon is a tad too... barbaric?" Rarity asked in concern.

Rolf then let's out a laugh, "Nonsense! She who is pale. The harpoon is a standard tool for punishment for the thieves back in the Old Country." he replied though Rarity grimaced of what he just called her.

Meanwhile, Duncan noticed the ripple at the school's statue and began to stare at it with puckered lips.

"So... when are ye guys setting out this "manhunt" of yours?'' Applejack asked with an air quote.

"Sometime after class." Double D replied, "Whatever is going on, we better deal with it fast before it escalated to the level of trouble the Dazzlings caused." he stated. Somewhere inside the school, a trio of sirens let's out a loud sneeze.

Fluttershy the spoke, "Umm... do you think... we could ask Princess Twilight about this..." she meekly suggested, "If she's not busy that is...'' she added.

"That's a good idea!" Sunset exclaimed in delight, "Just let me get my Magic Journal." she said a she was about to leave to get her journal from her locker.

"I don't think you need to do that." Duncan said stopping the bacon-haired girl's tracks.

"Why?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Duncan then pointed the ripple at the school's statue, "That's why.'' he replied with a blank look.

And suddenly, without a warning a certain pony princess was shot out from the portal and went skidding on the ground, said pony princess was none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle, much to everyone surprise.

"Twilight!" the Mane girls exclaimed in delight and surprise.

Twilight then got up rubbing her head, "Hey guys... I got some free time, so I decided to give you guys a visit." she said with a smile. And with that, the girls ran and gave the pony princess a big hug, "I know... I miss you guys too.'' she said with a smile.

"It's great to see you again, Princess Twilight." Double D greeted as the boys approaches them, "By the way, Spike is not with you.'' he pointed out.

The girls then broke the hug as Twilight spoke, "Spike is busy helping Pinkie with something." she replied before noticing something, "Speaking of which, where is Pinkie and where's Big Ed as well?'' she asked in confusion.

Everyone looks at each other with concerned looks, "Umm... Twilight...'' Eddy spoke, "... they're not here, right now...'' Eddy replied.

Twilight tilts her head in confusion, "Huh? Why?'' she asked.

"You see... Ed's dad... just recently passed away." Eddy replied solemnly.

Twilight's eyes widen in realization as she let's out a gasp, "Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." she said.

Sunset shook her head, "Don't worry and like you said, you didn't know." she reassured, "Big Ed is still pretty hung up with his father's passing, so his mom decided to take him on a vacation and Pinkie went along with them." she explained.

"I see... well, I wish everything goes well for him.'' Twilight said, "So... what are the events for today?'' she asked.

Everyone then began to tell her everything that happened during the weekend which includes the Jimmy's kidnapping and the attacks, much to Twilight's surprise.

"What? When? How? Where?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Things just got crazier this time around, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said, "Eddy even pointed out that the recent events is caused by magic.'' she stated.

"But who would do something like this?" Twilight asked.

Eddy shrugged, "We've been asking that question since the weekends.'' he replied nonchalantly.

"Though we are planning to hunt down the culprit after school." Taro said, "Led by Rolf." he added.

Rolf nodded as he brought up his harpoon once more, "Yes! That hooligan will suffer for not only for traumatizing the wimp-boy Jimmy but as well ransacking the son of shepherd's pumpkins! And Rolf will not stop until I bring this bigot to justice!" he declared with fire in his eyes.

"Rolf darling! Please calm down!" Rarity plead.

"I suggest we talk about this later.'' Eddy said walking past everyone, "Class is about to start after all." he said.

And with that, everyone follows the ex-scam artist as they made their way inside the school. Unbeknownst to them, they're being watched by a flying tomato with a small camera attached underneath.

* * *

Later that afternoon during lunch at the cafeteria, we see Jimmy along with the Crusaders sitting at one table with the sole male holding his head in frustration.

"Ugh... I had the most terrible weekend in my entire life." Jimmy groaned, "Getting attacked by a stranger, getting kidnapped and then tied up is really the worst." he said.

Scootaloo took a bite of her sandwich, "Can't really imagined myself from what you just experienced." she commented.

"Are ye sure ya don't remember what your kidnapper looks like?" Applebloom asked.

Jimmy thought about it, "It was pretty dark back then, so I don't really remember." he replied, "But I did hear that he has a companion named Timber and they had some sort of plans." he explained.

"Huh... I wonder what plan they had." Sweetie Belle thought out loud.

"Probably something bad.'' Scootaloo said.

Jimmy then began to think again, "Timber... Timber... why that name sounds so familiar...'' he mused.

Meanwhile, we see Rainbow, Twilight and Sunset entering the cafeteria with the rainbow-haired athlete twirling a handcuffs in her fingers, where the handcuffs come from, they had no idea.

"I'm so glad that you got the time to visit us Twilight.'' Sunset said with a smile.

"I'm glad too... though be honest, I was expecting the rest of the gang to be present." Twilight admitted before releasing a sigh, "I guess that wasn't meant to be." she said solemnly.

Sunset understand what she meant, "Yeah... it's really hard to see Big Ed in such state. But we're all hoping he'll hop back to his old self soon as long as Pinkie is with him." she stated with a smile.

"I don't doubt that." Twilight said when suddenly she bumps into someone causing her to fall down on the floor, "Oof!" she said.

The person she bump into is none other than Flash Sentry, the blue-haired guitar player was surprised to see the princess, "Twilight!" he gasped as he reach out a hand for her, "I didn't know you're paying us a visit." he exclaimed.

Twilight let's out a shy blush as she accepted his hand, "Well... I had time... so why not..." she replied with a nervous smile as Flash pulls her up.

"We really need to stop bumping to each other like this." Flash said with a smile.

Twilight let's out a giggle, "I thought so too..." she replied.

The two stares at each other for a minute until a voice broke the romantic silence, "Watch out!" Rainbow Dash called out.

And without a warning, the handcuffs Rainbow was twirling was flung towards the two, handcuffing both of their wrist in the process much to everyone's surprise.

"EH!?" Twilight and Flash exclaimed at the same time.

"Rainbow Dash! What the heck are you doing?!" Sunset chastised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to do this!" Rainbow Dash replied in panic.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Sunset asked indecorously, "You know what... never mind! Just give me the key." she demanded.

Rainbow Dash looks at her left nervously, "I... don't have the key..." she replied.

"Seriously?!" Sunset exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look I'm sorry!" Rainbow said, "Here, let me get it off them." she said as began to try to get off the handcuffs off the two but to no avail, "What the buck?! What is this handcuff made off!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked as he and Duncan approaches them and saw the handcuffs on Flash and Twilight's wrists, "Who handcuff them?'' he asked as Sunset pointed at Rainbow Dash, "Seriously Rainbow Hair?!" he exclaimed indecorously, "Stand back, I'll cut it off in two." he said, "HiYAAAHH!" he yelled as he tries to karate chop the chain only for his hand to bounce back to his face, he let's a silly smile before falling backwards to the floor.

Duncan then steps forward, "Okay... let me try.'' he claimed while cracking his knuckles and wiggling his fingers in the air before placing it back down, "The two of you are going to be stuck for a while." he said bluntly with a blank look.

Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow and Flash stares at him with a deadpanned expression while Eddy remains down on the floor with a silly smile.

* * *

Later the Mane Girls and the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro along with the still handcuffed Twilight and Flash are gathered around in one table. And for some odd reason, no one was able to get the cuffs off them, not even Double D whom is good in nit-picking and Applejack's strength couldn't take off the cuffs. And so, Twilight and Flash could only eat their lunch with blushes in their faces.

As this is going on, Rolf spoke, "All right! Rolf has already concoct a strategy called plan to apprehend the vile scum who ransack the son of shepherd's livestock and caused mayhem this in the timeline called weekend!" he proclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Flash asked in confusion. Sunset then began explaining things to the blue-haired guitarist, "Really? Is Jimmy all right?'' he asked turning at the table where Jimmy is sitting.

"Don't worry Flash, Jimmy may be a wimp but he can be dangerous if he wants to, so he'll be fine." Eddy reassured.

"As Rolf was saying, the son of shepherd had devised a plan. We will split into groups! Fighter-Boy Taro, Handsome-Boy Alejandro and No-Good Duncan shall search in the Summit of Waste(Junkyard), Rainbow-Hair(Rainbow Dash), Shy Maiden(Fluttershy) and Turkey Eyes(Edd) will search down at the streets of sugary goodness(Sugarcube Corner), Pale-Girl Rarity, Cowgirl(Applejack) and Nincompoop(Eddy) shall search deep inside the Woods of Unforgivingness(Local Forest) and Rolf along with Bacon-Hair(Sunset), Pony Princess(Twilight) and Musician(Flash) will search at the grand stadium of Festivity(Amphitheater)." Rolf elaborated.

"Such a well elaborated plan Rolf.'' Double D commented sarcastically.

"Who are you calling No-Good?'' Duncan asked with a blank look.

"Why am I still the damn Nincompoop after all this years?!" Eddy grumbled.

Meanwhile, Applejack was blushing madly when she find out that she's going with Eddy. Both Twilight and Flash are experiencing the same thing as Applejack but for obvious reasons, they don't mind at all.

Back at Jimmy and the Crusader's table, Jimmy was still thinking deeply.

"Timber... timber... wood... branch... twig... plank..." Jimmu mused when his eyes widen in realization, "Plank?" he repeated before standing up getting the girl's attention, "Plank!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Applebloom asked.

Jimmy then turns to them, "I think I had the idea who kidnapped me!" he exclaimed.

Back at the gang's table, as they continue with their discussion, we see Lyra Heartstrings approaching them.

"Hey guys." Lyra greeted getting their attention.

"Oh! Hello, Lyra." Rarity greeted, "What can we do for you?" she asked.

"I overheard you guys talking about some sort of pumpkin thief.'' Lyra replied.

"Yeah... what about it.'' Rainbow Dash said.

"You see before the night of the weekend, I saw a strange boy... probably some sort of drifter, he was pulling a cart of pumpkins and from the direction that he came from, I deduced that he came from the cul-de-sac." Lyra explained.

"That must be the hooligan who ransack Rolf's pumpkin!" Rolf exclaimed in anger.

"Anything else?" Double D asked, "Any descriptions of this person?'' he added.

Lyra then placed a hand under her chin, "Hmm... from what I remember... he was wearing some weird clothes but what I noticed the most was that he was holding some piece of wooden board with a drawn face." she elaborated.

"That's quite an awful description.'' Rarity said with a grimace.

Fluttershy then turns Double D, "Eddward... I think the drifter Lyra mentioned was the same drifter I saw the other day." she pointed out only to see Double D with a perplexed looks, "Umm... Eddward, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He was not alone though as Eddy and Rolf was sharing the same face as the beanie-wearing boy.

"Uhh... guys...'' Alejandro called in confusion.

"Wooden board...'' Double D muttered.

"Drawn face..." Eddy mused.

"Are you thinking what Rolf is thinking?'' Rolf pointed out.

The three boys looks at each other, "Jonny!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"Jonny, a weird kid that we associated back in Peach Creek, I believe he's the culprit from the recent events." Double D replied.

"How can you be sure that he's the culprit behind all of this?" Twilight asked.

"Miss Heartsrings said that the drifter was holding a piece of wooden board with a drawn face." Double D pointed out earning a nod from Lyra, "There's only one person we know he had something like that and that is Jonny." he explained.

"If that were true, then why is he doing this?" Sunset asked.

"For revenge, yes." Rolf replied.

"Revenge? For what?" Applejack asked.

Eddy took a sip of his soda before speaking, "For me what else." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gourd's lair, we see Jonny in his full costume enters a cockpit of unknown machine, he took seat on a large chair right next to Plank's.

"Today's the day, Timber. The day that we finally get our revenge." Jonny declared with a diabolical smile.

 **And that's all for this chapter! Are you surprised with Twilight's appearance? Since she'll be awol-ed in the next stories, so why not have her appear in this fic. Next chapter, Jonny and Plank's ultimate scheme will begin.**


	5. Attack of the Gourd

**A/N: And here ah ah'm once more with a new chapter. Ah'm glad that everyone appreciates Twilight's surprise appearance from the previous chapter. Anyway, tah'm for the new chapter** **Jonny's reign of chaos will now begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

Meanwhile, outside the school premises, we see Kyoutarou Suga, Sandalwood and Micro Chips walking outside talking about video games, nature and wrestling... respectively, of course.

Kyoutarou then noticed something at a nearby bush, "Hey... what's that?" he pointed out at the green string-like veggies hanging at the bush.

"Oh! Those are green beans! It sometimes comes out in different shapes and sizes." Sandalwood answered.

"But that's weird... if I remember correctly, green beans don't grow in bushes." Micro pointed out in confusion.

Suddenly, the green beans began to wiggle and shake much to the boy's surprise.

"Ugh... does green beans supposed to do that?" Kyoutarou asked taking a few steps back.

"Not that I know off..." Sandalwood replied, "Let me check it out." he said as he approaches the bush.

But before he could come any more closer, the green beans suddenly shot up with snake-like faces giving him a harsh hiss which shocks the boys.

"Ack! What the heck is that?!" Micro exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know! But it's looks like something we won't be having for lunch!?" Kyoutarou replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the school, we see the Mane Girls, the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro and Flash Sentry with Rolf leading them with a serious face.

"Remember what Rolf told you! We must, at all cost, must capture Jonny wood-boy and bring him down to justice!" Rolf proclaimed raising his harpoon like a holy object.

"Rolf... I know you mean well... but I think this thing is getting over you, I think you should calm down a bit.'' Sunset reasoned.

Rolf then pointed his harpoon close to her nose, "Are ye denying the son of shepherd's quest for justice, bacon-hair?" he demanded as Sunset shook her head rapidly in denial, "Besides... thievery is a very serious crime in the old country and Rolf must uphold responsibility for the sake of the honor of the son of shepherd's ancestors!" he explained pulling away the harpoon away from her face, much to Sunset's relief.

"What does his ancestors had to do with his stolen pumpkins?" Rainbow Dash asked indecorously.

"I had no idea and I had no planning in knowing." Eddy replied with a blank look.

Taro was checking his phone when he read something, "Hey guys!" he called getting everyone's attention, "Ever heard about the news that several supermarkets getting it's stocks of vegetables and fruits stolen in just one night." he stated.

"My! That's awfully wrong!" Rarity gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Better question... how could a stock vegetables and fruits got stolen in just a span of a night at the same time." Twilight pointed out.

"You're question is as good as ours, Princess Twilight." Double D replied, "But I got a hunch that whoever the thief is, it's the same the person who stole Rolf's pumpkins, and that person is Jonny.'' he stated.

"If it was this Jonny." Applejack pointed out, "Are you really sure that he talks to a piece of wood?" she asked indecorously.

"Yeah... and I got a feeling that he still talks to it till this day." Eddy replied nonchalantly.

Then they heard screaming and saw people running from the outside, then Sandalwood, Micro and Kyoutarou came in busting through the main entrance.

"Hey guys! What the hell is going on out there?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"Dude! We're under attack!" Sandalwood replied with a panic look as he runs past them followed by Micro.

"Attack? By what?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

"Monsters! Monsters made from fruits and vegetables!" Kyoutarou exclaimed running past them.

Alejandro let's out a groan, "Please tell me it's not what I think it is.'' he said.

Then the Mane Girls, the Cul-de-sac boys along with Alejandro and Flash ran outside just in time to witness the chaos occurring on the outside. Mutated plants, vegetables and fruits are viciously chasing around everyone as they scream and run for their lives.

"Holy cow!" Eddy exclaimed in surprise, "Would you look at those creatures?!" he pointed out.

"Woah... this is so weird..." Flash muttered in disbelief.

"Do ya guys see any apples around?" Applejack asked in panic, "Please tell me, there aren't any mutated apples amongs those?!" she exclaimed pulling her hat on her face.

"This is... this is totally atrocious!" Rarity gasped before fainting which luckily caught by Double D and Fluttershy.

"Guys, we go to do something?!" Taro exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Eddy replied as he ran back inside the school which everyone followed suit.

They then got in front of a locker which the words 'Emergency Weapon Supplies' written in white spray paint, Eddy quickly opens the locker and pulls out numerous melee weapons and hands one to everyone.

"I'm marveled by your resourcefulness, Eddy." Double D commented sarcastically as Eddy hands him a steel pipe.

"Umm... I don't think I want one, darling." Rarity reasoned nervously but Eddy handed her a broom, of all things, much to her disgust, "I got no choice do I." she grimaced.

Eddy then handed Fluttershy a scoop shovel but was very reluctant, "Um... Eddy... I really abhor violence...'' she reasoned.

"Fine then...'' Eddy said pulling away the scoop shovel, "Be that way or let the poor animals outside get hurt by those mutated servants of nature." he said.

This riles up Fluttershy as she quickly snatches the scoop shovel from Eddy's hand, "This means WAR!" she exclaimed holding her weapon tightly.

Eddy let's out a snicker when Double D hits the back of his head with a tabloid, "OW! What did I do?!" he exclaimed as the beanie-wearing boy looks at him with disapproving looks.

As Applejack is holding a long wooden stick, she turns to the still handcuffed Twilight and Flash holding their respective weapons, "Ya sure, the two of you don't want to sit this one out?" she asked in concern especially in their current situation.

"W-we'll be fine." Twilight nervously replied, "Plus I wanna help you guys, so I can't just sit around and do nothing." she reasoned.

"I'm with Twilight." Flash said in agreement, "If my friends are going to protect our school then I'm in.'' he said as the pony princess smiles at him.

Applejack nodded, "I see." she said before glaring to Rainbow Dash, "If something happens to them, I'm totally blaming you!" she hissed.

Rainbow Dash raised hands in defense, "I said I was sorry!" she exclaimed.

Eddy then turns to them with a serious look while holding a machete, "All right, troops! Time to show those mutated veggies what we're made off.'' he said with narrowed eyes.

And with that, the Mane Girls, the Cul-de-sac boys along with Alejandro and Flash charges outside, weapon in hands with Eddy leading the charge.

"ATTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!" Eddy let's out a loud war cry.

They then began to attack different kinds of mutated vegetables and fruits using their weapons while punching, kicking, stomping and even body slamming the creatures on the process.

"Help! Someone save Trixie!" Trixie cried as she was chased by a large carrot with arm, legs and a scary face.

When Eddy heard this, he quickly rushes towards her rescue and got in front of the walking carrot, "Stay away from the Great and Powerful!"he demanded. The carrot let's out a roar and swipes it's right arm at him but Eddy quickly slices it's arms, he then follows this by slashing his machete in vertical & horizontal lines which slices the large carrot into pieces, "Easy as pie." he said with a smirk.

Trixie then hugs Eddy from behind, "You are Trixie's hero!" she exclaimed cheerfully, she was about to give him a kiss when a stick pokes her forehead, "Hey!" she squawked as the stick belongs to Applejack whom pushes her away from the ex-scam artist.

Trixie and Applejack got into another glaring contest while Eddy looks at them in confusion.

Double D smashes his steel pipe on an over-sized potato, smashing it to pieces. He then joins Fluttershy in fighting a giant cabbage before swinging their weapons down as they wasted the poor creature. Meanwhile behind them, we see Taro with his legs wrapped around a giant radish while bashing it's head with his fist, he then pulls the creature down with hurricanrana before smashing it's head with a loud stomp.

We then see Watermelody, Heath Burns and Cameron being chased by a large angry turnips but Duncan, Alejandro and Rolf tackles the creatures down and began to bash their weapons at the helpless mutated turnips.

"You like that, huh?! Does it feel good?!" Duncan exclaimed as he brought down his ax.

"Take this! And this! You mean ol' turnips!" Alejandro cried as he continues to hit his target with his crowbar.

"Foul creature! Ya dare attack Rolf's friends! Now feel the wrath that the son of shepherd shall brought down upon you!" Rolf roared as he stabs the poor turnip with his harpoon.

Rarity watches the boys brutally smashing the creatures on the ground from a distance with a horrified look, "Perhaps those boys needs to visit the psychiatrist once everything is over, I don't think those behaviors are very healthy.'' she commented with a grimace.

Sunset was busy swinging her baseball bat towards the hordes of radishes when she heard a scream, she turns around to see Sunrise back against a wall as several mutated corns slowly approaching her. Gasping in worry, Sunset quickly rushes towards her sister-figure and began to smashes the kernels out of the mutated creatures before turning to Sunrise, "Are you okay, Sunrise?'' she asked in concern.

Sunrise let's out a sigh of relief, "Yes... thanks to you." she replied with a smile.

Sunset smiled back, "No prob... now I want you get everyone back inside the school, we don't how long the gang and I can keep this up." she instructed.

Sunrise nodded and went to call out her friends to safety as Sunset went back in fighting a group of mutated celeries.

Meanwhile, both Twilight and Flash are busy fighting a group of mutated bananas and broccoli, and despite being handcuffed, the two had no problem dealing with the enemies, and if you look closely, they seem to be doing a ballroom dance while smashing and hitting their targets at the same time.

"We really make a good team, Twilight.'' Flash commented with a smile.

Twilight giggles, "What can I say, I'm more than just a princess.'' she replied with a blush.

Rainbow Dash then kicks one mutated carrot to the ground, "Everyone get inside the school!" she commanded.

"You head rainbow-hair! Go! Go!" Eddy egged.

And with that, everyone ran inside the school followed by the Mane Girls, the Cul-de-sac boys along with Alejandro and Flash. Though, Snails is surely taking his time taking his time getting chased by flying tomatoes.

"Hurry up, Snails! Don't live up with your name!" Eddy yelled.

Snails then fasten his phase and made a roadrunner-like dash towards the school's main entrance and as he got in, Eddy quickly closes the glass door just which the flying tomatoes splats upon impact.

"Whew!" Eddy whistles as he pats Snail's shoulder, "Too close kid, that was too close.'' he said before turning to everyone, "Is that everyone?'' he asked.

Duncan then finished counting, "Everybody is safe, Eddy!" he replied.

"I can't believe that you just have to count." Taro commented with a blank look.

"What should we do now?" Rarity asked, "Those things are still out there?!" she pointed out.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking..." Eddy replied with hands on his chin.

Then Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna arrived at the main entrance hall whom heard the commotion from their office, "Student, what's going on?" the former asked.

Everyone pointed outside and the adults were shock to see the chaos outside, "Just what in the world is going on outside?" Luna asked.

"Mutated vegetables and fruits, ma'am." Double D replied casually, "And how? According to Eddy, those mutated creatures are being controlled by someone whom is using the Element Stone called Naturaleza, and before you ask again, yes, this situation involves magic... again." he explained.

"But who would do something like this?" Celestia asked.

"Let's just say that someone from our past just came back to haunt us.'' Double D replied nonchalantly.

Alejandro then looks outside and his eyes widen, "Ugh... Eddy..." he called getting the ex-scam artist's attention, "... you might want to look at this." he said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake much to everyone's surprise, "Woah! What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Everyone then looks outside and their eyes widen while some had their jaws drop to the floor(such as Rolf and Duncan) when they say a 10 foot tall robot with a pumpkin as it's head making it's way towards the school.

"Goodness gracious! What is that monstrosity?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock as Fluttershy faints at the sight but Double D catches her.

Then robot then stopped in front of the school as a hatch opens revealing Jonny in his Gourd attire.

"I knew it... it is Jonny." Eddy growled.

"That's Jonny... ah must say he looks really deranged.'' Applejack commented with a perplexed look.

"Goodness gracious! What is that monstrosity that he is wearing?!" Rarity cried in shock referring to Jonny's current attire before fainting, luckily Scott Green caught her.

Jonny then grabs a megaphone and spoke through it, "EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE! IT IS I! THE GOURD! HAS COME AND SHALL BRING VENGEANCE UPON YOU!" he exclaimed.

Eddy deadpanned, "Yup... that's Jonny, all right." he said, "All right! Hand me a megaphone.'' he requested as Candid handed him a megaphone, "CUT THE YAP! WE KNOW IT'S YOU JONNY 2X4!" he replied loudly.

"AYE! THE JONNY, YOU ALL KNOW IS LONG GONE! AND THE GOODY-TWO SHOE DAYS OF CAPTAIN MELONHEAD AND SPLINTER HAS COME TO AN END! I AM NOW, THE GOURD ALONG WITH MY EVIL COHORT, TIMBER THE DARK SHARD! AND I SHALL EXTRACT VENGEANCE AND I... WILL... TAKE OVER... THE ENTIRE CANTERLOT!" he exclaimed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he let's out a mad laugh.

"Wow... ah had to agree with ya guys, this one's messed up." Applejack commented.

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR REVENGE! WHAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT AND I UNDERSTAND! SO PLEASE LET IT GO AND STOP! YOU'RE CAUSING TROUBLE AND IT'S INVOLVING A LOT OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Eddy reasoned.

"SILENCE! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING OR NOT! I WAITED ALL THIS YEARS AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE!" Jonny yelled back.

Eddy just looks at Jonny with a serious, "I see..." he grumbled as he spoke again at the megaphone, "WELL... IF YOU CAN'T BE REASONED SINCE YOU'RE FAR FROM UNDERSTANDING THE SAID WORD. WELL THEN... IF IT'S CHAOS YOU WANT, THEN IT'S THE CHAOS YOU GET!" he declared, "TIME TO UNLEASH DISCORD!" he proclaimed.

 **And that's it for now. Seriosly, I'm having serious writer's block for this fic, took me a while until I came up with some ideas. Anyway, next time it's chaos vs discord.**


	6. Final Fight - Eddy Vs Jonny

**A/N: Hey there fans! Sorry for not uploading a new chapter from the previous week, I was on a family trip. Anyway, what matter is that I'm back and it's time to continue what chapter 5 has left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by the extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

As Jonny continues to wreck havoc at CHS with his minions trying to break in school, everyone are being told by the gang to hide inside their classrooms and instructed them to board up the windows just in case. Meanwhile, the Mane Girls and the cul-de-sac boys along with Alejandro and Flash stayed in the main entrance as they plan out their next move.

"So, what should we do now?'' Fluttershy asked in worry as she held Double D's hand tightly.

"I say we go out there and beat the living lights of that costume-wearing freak!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pounds her fist.

Eddy then opens the door, "Sure... we like to see you try." he egged with a blank look.

"Then I will!" Rainbow replied with a grin.

Then Rainbow rushes outside, this was then followed of sounds of someone getting beaten off-screen, then suddenly Rainbow was sent flying back inside as Eddy closed the door.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?!" Twilight asked in concern to the beaten multi-colored haired athlete.

"Hey mom... are those milk and cookies for me?" Rainbow replied with a silly face.

"So fighting Jonny heads on is a bad idea." Sunset mused while in deep thoughts.

"It took Rainbow Dash getting beat up to prove that." Taro pointed out with a blank look.

Applejack then took a peak outside, "Well... this guy is riding a robot made from vegetables after all.'' she said.

"How are we going to take that thing down?!" Alejandro exclaimed in panic.

Eddy then grabs the Spanish young man by the shoulders and began to comically slap him on the face, "Get the hold of yourself, Al! I had an idea to take care of that robot that weirdo is riding!" he reasoned as he continues to slap him.

Alejandro then pushes the ex-scam artists away, "You could have say so! You don't have to slap me in the face!" he said before turning to Sunset, "Is my face still in tact?" he asked much to the bacon-haired girl's bewilderment.

"So, what's the plan Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Okay! Listen here and listen well! First, we need a group to take on Jonny and his hunky-junk that he's riding. Second, we need another group to deal with the remaining mutated plants!" Eddy explained.

"Who do you suggest to go over and take on Jonny?" Double D asked.

"The Element users such as me, Rolf, Taro, Duncan and Alejandro. The rest will take care of his minions.'' Eddy replied.

"Are you sure don't need my help?'' Double D pointed out.

"This situation is not a world threatening compared from last time, so your cane won't be needed in this." Eddy reasoned earning a nod from Double D, "All right... and let's go and show Jonny and his cohorts not to mess with the Wondercolts!" he exclaimed.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside we see Jonny waiting anxiously inside his Pumpkin Mecha. His eyes are turning red by minute as he grits his teeth.

"Where are you, Eddy?! Come out and face my revenge!" Jonny shouted, "Don't tell you that I scared the shit out of you! Get your ass outside and face me, you coward!" he exclaimed in desperation.

"I AIN'T SCARED OF YA! NEITHER DOES MY FRIENDS!" Eddy shouted as he kicks the door open, "ATTAAAAACK!" he roared.

And with that, the gang ran outside as the Mane Girls along with Flash and Double D attacks the mutated crops while the Cul-de-sac boys along with Alejandro went straight towards the Pumpkin Mecha.

Jonny let's out a manic grin, "Ahahahaha! Finally! Time to feel my vengeance!" he yelled as he pressed an orange button.

The Pumpkin Mecha then fires several carrot-shape torpedo towards the boys, Rolf then shot out both his arms and hands out as he began to concentrate gravity towards the torpedoes. And like a telekenesis, he pushes the torpedoes back to the mecha, damaging it on the process.

"AAAAHHH!" Jonny screamed as the cockpit shook violently.

Duncan then charges ahead, "Take this!" he yelled as he cupped his hands and thrusts it forward, "KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted. But nothing happened. "What the?! Dude, I'm an Element right?! Where's my powers?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Ugh... I forgot to tell you that your elemental ability is called nullification, which means you can cancel any kinds of magic abilities thrown at you." Eddy explained with a straight face.

"That's my Elemental Ability?!" Duncan squawked, "Dude! That is basically useless in this situations!" he complained.

"If you think of that way... then yeah.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

Duncan then noticed a shadow looming above him, he looks up to see that the foot of the Pumpkin Mecha is about to stomp him, "Gyaaaahhh!" he screamed in fright as he began to run around in circles as the robot tries to stomp on him but to no avail.

"Keep still you little piece of trash!" Jonny growled in frustration.

Taro then activates his elemental ability which is speed as he quickly grabs Duncan and drags him away from the Pumpkin Mecha, "I think you should go help the other with the mutated crops." the mixed martial artist suggested.

"Good enough for me.'' Duncan replied dryly.

Taro then placed Duncan back on the ground and went back towards the Pumpkin Mecha, Duncan then pulls out a crowbar from his shirt as he made his to help the Mane Girls along with Flash and Double D.

Then the left arm of the Pumpkin Mecha transforms into a cannon and fires a watermelon-like cannon ball. Alejandro then manifested a ball of fire from his palms before throwing it towards the cannon ball which exploded upon collision.

Taro then ran towards the Pumpkin Mecha in super speed, he then tackled both legs which caused the robot to fall down on the ground.

"AAAAHHH!" Jonny screamed from inside.

"Nincompoop! Finish it now!" Rolf called out.

Eddy then blasts out a gust of wind from his palms which send him flying to the sky and while in mid-air, he position himself on angle targeting the robot's cockpit, he then a powerful swirling winds form on his palms before descending down towards the robot, "RASENGAN!" he yelled before smashing the ball of wind at the robot, which caused the robot to explode into pieces upon impact.

The explosion sent Jonny, Plank and the Element Stone flying out of the wrecked robot before crashing to the ground.

Jonny slowly got up and saw the Element Stone and Plank from the distance, "Timber! Get the Stone away quickly!" he ordered.

Taro casually walks towards the stone and picks it up, "Sorry... your plan ends here." he claimed before crushing the stone to bits.

And with the stone destroyed, every mutated crops went limp and began to fall down to the ground like flies, much to everyone's relief.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." Rarity said in relief.

"Take that! You mean ol' mutated crops!" Duncan exclaimed as he kept on smashing his crowbar on a fallen mushroom.

"Duncan!" Double D called making him stop, "It's over." he said with a blank look.

Duncan looks around before smiling, "Well, what do you know! They're dead.'' he exclaimed in delight.

Then each and every students then began to walk out of school as the Mane Girls, the Cul-de-sac Gang along with Alejandro and Flash surrounded Jonny as the costumed freak gave them a nasty glare.

"Give it up, Jonny! It's over!" Eddy declared, "Your road for revenge ends here!" he said.

Jonny spits on the ground as he slowly got up, "You think you won already?'' he mocked, "My revenge is just getting started!" he declared as he brought out a wooden sword, "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I TAKE YOU DOWN!" he shouted.

Eddy gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Persistent." he grumbled.

"What are you gonna do now, Eddy?'' Double D asked.

"Words won't reach him anymore.'' Eddy stated as he step forward, "Someone had to knock him down, close and personal.'' he claimed.

Applejack looks at him in concern, "Are ye sure about this, Eddy?" she asked.

Eddy looks at her with a grin, "Don't worry... compared to what we've faced from the past weeks. Jonny is the least of my worries.'' he said before turning his attention back to Jonny, "Hand me, my sword!" he commanded as Jimmy handed him a wooden sword, "Okay Jonny! You and I, one on one, we'll end everything here!" he declared.

Jonny let's out a manic grin, "Keh... keh... keh... I will make you suffer humiliation Eddy... just like the humiliation I suffered years ago...'' he said.

Both Eddy and Jonny stood still at the opposite direction as everyone watches them, Snips and Snails brought their video camera and began to record everything.

And with that, the two boys charges at each other in great speed.

"EDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jonny shouted with a deranged smile.

"GRAAAAAAAGHHH!" Eddy shouted back.

As they gotten closer to each other, both swung their wooden swords rather violently and when both weapon collided, the impact of collision was so powerful that it shook the entire area and releases a powerful gust of wind.

"What the BUCK is going on?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock.

"Looks like Jonny is no pushover as Eddy thought he would be.'' Double D pointed out.

The two then kept pushing their swords at each other until Jonny pushes his sword down along with Eddy's to the ground, he then steps on it before as the threw a punch towards Eddy but the ex-scam artist quickly retaliates by catching Jonny's arm in an armbar which he followed by kneeing his gut before flipping him over above him and while in airborne, Jonny swung his sword which Eddy responded by blocking it with his own sword.

Jonny then fell down on the ground as Eddy jumps high and brought down his sword but the costume wearing quickly stood up and jumps out of the way, just in time for Eddy to connect his attack on the ground. Jonny charges again and attacks but Eddy blocks his attack, the ex-scam artist then kicks Jonny on the gut but Jonny retaliated by swinging his sword up, hitting Eddy right in the jaw which cause him to draw out blood from his mouth.

Fluttershy then fainted at the sight of the blood but Double D caught her while Applejack called out, "Eddy!" Applejack shouted in concern.

The two swung their sword back and forth, slicing and bashing each other as blood began to spill out from their bodies, and every impact each time their weapons collided, the audience feels it.

"This is insane!" Rarity exclaimed.

"How come some wooden swords able to draw out that much blood?!" Sunset pointed out in disbelief.

"This only proves that both guys are very serious in this fight.'' Duncan commented with his arms crossed.

Eddy charges forward and tried to kick Jonny but he dodges, the Gourd then suddenly pressed his palm on Eddy's face before kicking him on the gut which sends the ex-scam artist crashing down the ground. Jonny then tries to stab Eddy with his sword, the smaller teen quickly kicks him away which sends Jonny crashing to the other side.

Both boys lays down on the ground for a couple of seconds before slowly getting up, both boys had blood dripping down their faces and both have massive eat-shitting grins on their faces. As both boys got back on their feet, they charges towards each other and resumes swinging their swords at each other, violently hitting each other's bodies, drawing out more blood than they already did.

Apparently, everyone are getting uncomfortable from watching them. Applejack, Trixie and Diamond Tiara had to look away every Eddy receives damaged. Jimmy had to close his eyes from the horror he is witnessing.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Twilight exclaimed as she buries her face on Flash's chest.

Taro then turns to the readers with a blank look, "They saw Eddy fought deadly assassins before yet this fight made them uncomfortable.'' he pointed out in disbelief.

Eddy and Jonny swung their weapons at each other and the strikes were so powerful, both wooden swords were sent flying in the air. Eddy then charges forward and throws a punch towards Jonny, the fist connects with the Gourd's face which sends him spiraling in midair before crashing down the ground, the Gourd helmet that Jonny is wearing was smashed to pieces, revealing his messy long brown hair. As Jonny got up from the ground, Eddy charges again and throws another punch but Jonny dodges and knees Eddy on the jaw.

But Eddy managed to maintain his footing, then the two both throws a punch at each other which both connected, Eddy then follows this by kicking Jonny to the ground but Jonny retaliated by tripping Eddy to the ground. Jonny got on top of Eddy and began to viciously bashed his face, the ex-scam artist then retaliated by delivering a hard-hitting headbutt which he then follows by a kick that pushes Jonny backwards to the ground.

The two lay down on the ground coughing hard and breathing heavily, then they began to crawl towards their respective weapons which were inches away from them.

"They're not done yet?!" Sunset exclaimed in shock.

"They ain't gonna stop until one of them goes down!" Alejandro stated.

Eddy then grabs his wooden sword, grasping it tightly as he got up, "GRAAAAFFGGGHHH!" he let's out a roar.

Jonny then charges towards him with weapon in hand, "EDDDDDYYYYY!" he shouted.

Both boys swung their weapons at each other once again but unlike last time, Eddy finally snaps Jonny's sword in half, the ex-scam artist then pulled his fist back before punching Jonny really, really hard on the face. Jonny felt like his entire skull shattered from the punch, he was then send spiraling once more in midair before crashing the ground, he tried to get up but his body finally gave in, he lies back down on the ground in defeat.

Eddy stood still, panting heavily before walking towards the beaten Jonny.

Jonny cracks one eye open, "What are... you... waiting for... finish... me...'' he said.

Eddy spits out blood to the ground, "No... what good will that do to me... to you... to everyone..." he replied, "If I finish you now... it won't solve now... it will only make things about you worse.'' he stated, "This madness... was triggered because of a stupid misunderstanding... it made you mad... this cannot continue Jonny... if I subjected you with further beating... it will only intensify your madness...'' he said while panting.

"Then... why do we had to fight..." Jonny pointed out.

"You... words won't reach you anymore... someone had... to beat the sense out of you... like they say, fight now... talk later...'' Eddy replied before taking a deep breath, "Look... Jonny... we all mistakes... intentionally or not... but listen here and listen well... no matter how horrible the mistake... everyone... and I mean, anyone... deserves a second chance... deserves forgiveness... like how I was forgiven by our friends from the old cul-de-sac... like how Sunset was forgiven by everyone in this school and like how I had... forgiven you...'' he said with a grin.

Jonny closed his eyes with a smile, "I see... thank you... Plank and I... are really... sorry... were sorry... for everything...'' he said before loosing conscious.

Eddy everyone then turns to everyone with a smile, "Welp... it's all over now..." he said before falling to the ground unconscious.

 **And that's that! Finally! I finally had this one out! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. In the next chapter, we'll be seeing the aftermath of the battle along with the return of certain absent characters.**


	7. Every End is a New Beginning

**A/N: And now I'm finally back with a new chapter of Rise of the Gourd! Sorry for the wait but I need to think things through before I write or it'll end up being rushed.**

 **Well enough about that, let's just get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It's been days since the Gourd's attack.

Everything is now back to normal in CHS as everyone would attend school without further worries... for now.

As for Jonny, the young man decided to turn himself to the authorities after the trouble he caused. Though he only stayed in jail for only a night after Double D bails him out on the next day. The gang tried to contact Jonny's parents but with to no success, it is speculated that they abandon him after the destruction of the cul-de-sac back in Peach Creek.

Double D's parents decided to take Jonny to their home, much like they did to the Dazzlings, and the young boy was very grateful for that.

Upon hearing that Jonny is now living in Double D's home, the gang led by Eddy decided to give Jonny and by extension, Plank, a welcoming party. And during the party, Jonny can't help but feel welcome while finally making amends with Eddy and everyone.

Jonny was also told by Double D that his parents has enrolled him in CHS, though much like Sunset before, it'll take a while before he gets accepted by everyone. Jonny is fine with that, he can wait.

The problem with Twilight and Flash was also been solved... albeit for a few days. Due the fact that the handcuffs that binds them together was so unbreakable, the gang had to look for it's key. Meanwhile, Twilight had to stay with Flash's home for the time being, though many have been wondering if something happened to the two of them during those times, because every morning they would come to school with huge smiles on their faces. Finally, after days of searching, Eddy found the key in one Rainbow Dash's sneakers, much to the girl's bewilderment.

* * *

It was a nice morning at CHS, students would arrive one by one while greeting their friends. Right now, a familiar retro van stops in front of the school as it drops off the cul-de-sac boys along with the Dazzlings and Jonny.

"I'll be parking my van in the parking lot... hopefully, somewhere away from Miss Rarity's sedan." Double D said as he drives away.

Jonny turns to Eddy in confusion, "What does he mean by that, Eddy?'' he asked. He is currently wearing a black shirt, green camo pants, black sneakers and a gray oversized beanie hat.

"Our resident fashionista doesn't like Double D's van near her car.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

"So... is Jonny Wood-boy ready for his first day in the dungeon of higher education?'' Rolf asked with a smile.

Jonny nodded, "Oh boy! Plank and I are very excited! It's been a while since the two of us went to school!" he exclaimed in joy.

Taro then leans towards Eddy, "Do he really thinks that the wooden board is a student in this school too?!" he whispered indecorously.

"Yeah... just get used to it." Eddy replied with a blank look.

After a minute later, Double D then came back with a bum look, "Woah... what's with the face, Prez?'' Duncan asked in surprise.

"I parked my van again... right besides Miss Rarity's car.'' Double D replied while rubbing his temples.

Duncan grimaced, "Okaaaay..." he replied.

Double D then let's out a sigh, "Welp... better prepare myself for the inevitable. I can already feel Rarity's pale hands grasping my throat." he said.

"I think your thinking too negatively prez.'' Taro said with a blank look.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called.

The cul-de-sac boys plus the Dazzlings and Jonny turns around to see the Mane Girls plus Alejandro and Flash Sentry walking towards them, the person who greeted them was none other than Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy then made her towards Double D and greeted him with a hug.

"How is it going?!" Rainbow greeted, "I heard that Jonny is now attending this school." she pointed out.

Jonny nodded, "Boy! Sure I am! Plank and I are very excited, right buddy?" he asked his inanimate friend, he then nodded in response, "Plank says that it's a privilege to be a part of this school.'' he said.

Everyone, minus the Eds & Rolf, stares at Jonny with weird looks.

"Ah think it'll take a while until ah get used ta him talking ta a piece of wood.'' Applejack stated with a perplexed look.

"You and me both." Alejandro replied in agreement as he drink an aspirin.

Eddy then turns to Twilight and Flash, "So... anything happen to the two of you?'' he asked with a teasing grin.

The two blushed upon the question before looking away, "N-no-nothing happened, Eddy... nothing happened...'' Flash replied nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

'Yeah... everything is fine, Eddy. Nothing to worry about.'' Twilight said in agreement as she twirls her locks.

Eddy looks at them with a smirk, "Suuuuuurrreeee..." he said with a teasing eyebrow, much to their embarrassment.

"Well... I'm just glad that the whole fiasco from the past days is finally over." Rarity said, "I don't want to experience another trouble involving mutated vegetables and fruits!" she said with a grimace.

"Plank and I are once again for the trouble we caused.'' Jonny said with a solemn look.

"Jonny darling, chin-up, everything is done and done. You learned your mistake and repent for it, that's all that matters now.'' Rarity said with a smile making Jonny smile back at her.

Fluttershy let's out a giggle, "I really enjoy times like this when were all together.'' she mused, "It's just sad that Pinkie and Big Ed aren't here, right now." she said.

"Yeah... things like this aren't the same without our resident funny duo.'' Double D stated crossing his arms.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a bus just stopped at the other side of the street and out came two people who were been absent in the better part of this fic. One of them was a girl and when she saw the gang from the distance, she let's out a big smile.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey guys! We're back!" the girl called out in excitement.

Everyone turns around to see two person approaching them, those persons were none other than Ed and Pinkie Pie.

"Big Ed! Pinkie Pie!" everyone cheered.

The entire hang except the Dazzlings and Jonny ran towards Ed and Pinkie and welcomes them back with a big hug.

"Welcome back, Ed! Welcome back, Miss Pinkamena!" Double D greeted.

"We miss you two, so much!" Rarity said in delight.

"Yes! The son of shepherd is delighted to see Dimwitted-Ed boy and Go-Go part Girl Pinkie once again, haha!" Rolf cheered.

"I was wondering when are the two of you gonna come back." Rainbow Dash stated with a grin.

"Yeah... I thought the two of you eloped during your vacation." Duncan said earning him weird looks from everyone, "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Duncan's strange comment aside. We are all glad that the two of you are back.'' Double D said with a smile.

Sunset then approaches Ed, "Hey, Big Ed, are you all right now?" she asked with a smile.

Ed nodded with a smile, "Yup! No more yanky my wanky. Dad may be gone but I believe he wants me to move on, and every good boy should always listen to their parents.'' he replied.

"I don't like that kind of logic but I'm glad that it works for you, big lummox.'' Eddy stated with a grin.

Pinkie then saw Twilight, "Twily!" she gasped before pulling her in a hug, "I didn't know you were here?!" she cheered.

Twilight let's out a giggle, "I just came here to visit. But I'm glad to see you again.'' she said.

Fluttershy then looks around, "Umm... where's Sarah?'' she asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't come back yet.'' Flash pointed out.

Ed shook his head, "Nope. Sarah is back home... packing." he replied which surprises everyone.

"Packing? But why is she packing?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"You see... Sarah took a good look at herself during the vacation. She decided that she wants to become a better person, so she decided to transfer in an all-girls Catholic School to help improve her behavior." Pinkie explained.

"She'll be leaving tonight. She's just gonna finish packing before saying goodbye to everyone.'' Ed added.

"Catholic School, huh?'' Eddy mused, "Never knew that she would go in that kind of school.'' he said.

"Yeah. But it's her life. If she wants to do this, then let her do it. I'm pretty sure that Mister Anderson is proud of her decision." Taro said with a smile.

Double D nodded in agreement, "It's going to be weird without her around but I'm happy with her new life.'' he stated.

"So... did we miss anything while were gone?'' Pinkie asked in excitement.

Eddy let's out a chuckle, "You miss a lot... but first!" he said before pulling Jonny next to him, "Ed... guess who decided to show up?'' he asked with a grin.

"Hiya, Ed! Long time, no see." Jonny greeted.

Upon setting sights on Jonny, Ed let's out a shock gasp, "Oh no! It's the evil Gourd!" he exclaimed. He then grabs Jonny by the neck and began to shake him violently, "Don't worry guys! I'll take care of this evil scum quick!" he said much to everyone's shock.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" Jonny let's out asphyxiated sound.

"Ed! You maniac! Let him go!" Eddy yelled.

"Ed! Ed! Ed! Jonny is not a bad person anymore!" Double D added.

Ed stares at everyone with a confused look, "He's not?'' he asked.

"No! Now let him go!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Ed then let's go of Jonny, "Sorry there, Jonny." he apologized.

Jonny let's out a few coughs, "It's okay Ed... after the trouble I caused from the past few days, I definitely deserve that.'' he admitted, "Anyway... Plank and I are delighted to see you again, Ed." he said with a smile while offering him handshake.

"Likewise Jonny.'' Ed replied as he accepted his handshake as everyone let's out a smile.

* * *

Later that day in the cafeteria, everyone were delighted to see both Ed and Pinkie Pie again, Ed's bandmates were thrilled to see their leader again back to his normal self. Sarah also came to school to say her farewell to everyone before she transfer to another girl, and she was given a nice send-off. Jimmy was sadden by her departure but gotten over with thanks to the company of the Crusaders.

Currently, everyone are having a good time eating lunch while Eddy's band are setting up their instruments.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Rarity said in delight, "It's been a while since we last hear Eddy's band perform in front of all of us.'' she stated.

"Ah gotta admit, ah'm pretty excited of what song he's gonna sing next." Applejack admitted.

Alejandro took a sip of his soda, "With how they shift from one genre to another. You had to expect the unexpected things from them.'' he commented.

"I just hope it's not as heavy like the last time.'' Twilight mumbled.

"Don't worry darling, Eddy's band only sings those kind of songs whenever they're getting "too" competitive." Rarity reassured.

"And in a place like a cafeteria, Eddy knows which song he's gonna sing.'' Double D added.

"I wonder what kind of song is he gonna sing." Fluttershy mused.

"I think were about to find out.'' Flash said, "I think they're about to start.'' he pointed out.

Eddy got in front of the microphone stand while holding his guitar as Duncan, Blue Note and Laughing Zap got into their instruments, "Hey everybody, hope you all having a nice lunch.'' he greeted which earns him cheers, "First off, I'd like to say once again, welcome back Big Ed and Pinkie Pie, we're glad that you son a bitches are here again. What would in the world would we do without the two of you.'' he said with a grin which made everyone burst out laughing.

"Ugh... did he really need to call them that?" Twilight asked indecorously.

"Don't worry Twilight, there's no harm done.'' Pinkie reassured with a smile as Ed nodded in agreement.

"Welp! Let's spice up your lunch break with a nice music.'' Eddy claimed as he began to strum his guitar, "I hope you all enjoy.'' he said.

Eddy continues to play his guitar solo for a few minutes, then Blue Note followed and a few more notes, Eddy began to sing.

 _Baby's black balloon makes her fly, I almost fell into that hole in your life_

 _And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow, Cuz you were the same as me_

 _But on your knees_

Much like how the band performed with _Iris_ , everyone were captivated by their performance.

"My goodness! This is a lot better than I expected." Rarity gasped in delight. She then looks at Applejack whom is once again charmed by Eddy's singing, _"Ohoho~ Applejack can deny it all she wants but it's pretty obvious that she's heads over heels with Eddy."_ she thought.

Trixie was clapping her hands as she enjoys the music, she was soon followed by everyone.

"What's the title of this song?" Sunset asked as she claps her hands.

"From what Duncan told me, it's titled _Black Balloon_." Alejandro replied as he took another sip of his soda.

"That's a nice title for a song.'' Double D commented with a smile.

 _A thousand other boys could never reach you, How could I have been the one?_

 _I saw the world spin beneath you, And scatter like ice from the spoon that was your womb_

As Eddy began to sing the second verse, everyone got off from their seats and began to dance around with partners. Double D is now dancing with Fluttershy, Rarity with Scott Green, Taro with Dawn, Pinkie with Ed and even Aria with Straight. The rest remained in their seats as they listen to the music.

"And the lunchroom turns into a dance hall.'' Alejandro joked, "I don't mind though.'' he admitted.

"Rolf agrees." Rolf replied with a smile.

 _Comin' down the world turned over, And angels fall without you there_

 _And I go on as you get colder, Or are you someone's prayer?_

 _And there's no time left for losin', When you stand they fall, yeah_

 _Comin' down the world turned over, And angels fall without you there_

After the chorus, the band plays an instrumental part. They then paused for a minute... before playing again.

 _And I go on as you get colder, All because I'm..._

 _Comin' down the years turn over, And angels fall without you there_

"This song is so beautiful.'' Twilight commented as she dances with Flash.

"Eddy sure knows how to write amazing songs." Flash replied.

 _And I'll go on and I'll lead you home and..._

 _All because I'm..., All because I'm..._

 _And I'll become, What you became to me_

After the song everyone gave the band a round of applause, even Adagio was clapping, as Eddy and his band bows to them in gratitude.

Meanwhile, Jonny let's out smile. "You're right, Plank. Going back to school was the best start of our new life.'' he claimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep High, we go inside a room where we see seismograph which then stopped from measuring. Then a lavender hand ripped the results from the machine, and then pinned it on a board. The board had different pictures pinned on it, with red strings that led to a picture of Canterlot High School. The hand belongs to a girl that looks similar to Twilight Sparkle.

...

Oh, who am I kidding?! The girl is none other than the human-counterpart of Twilight Sparkle. She is currently wearing a lab coat over a blue high-collar shirt, purple plaid skirt and dark boots. Her hair is tied in a bun by a pencil.

"No doubt about it, Spike." Twilight said to a puppy cheerfully eating from behind, "There's definitely something's strange going on in that school.'' she pointed out a she tips her glasses as the puppy barked loudly in response. Then she heard a knock from the door, she then quickly made her way towards it before opening it and saw Hannah, "Oh... hello, Hannah..." she greeted nervously, "What can I do for you?''she asked.

"I talked to Principal Cinch. She agreed to my petition to have you join the Friendship Games." Hannah replied with a stern gaze.

"What?!" Twilight gasped in shock, "But... but Hannah, I'm not a even an athletic person." she reasoned.

"True but leave the athletic events to other members." Hannah replied.

"Then why?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"The Friendship Games are just around the corner and we need you to participate at the Academic events. You see our opponents, Cantelot High, my brother is attending there, and he had the same wavelength of intellectual knowledge as you are.'' Hannah replied which taken Twilight by surprise, "Even if doesn't join the Friendship Games, my brother can still be a big help for their team. So whether you like it or not, you're joining the Friendship Games.'' she said with a cold voice.

Twilight flinch from the tone of her voice, '"I... I..." she tries to reason with her but she is too scared to talk back with Hannah,

"I'll be talking to Principal Cinch about this again, I'm pretty sure she'll be having a talk with you.'' Hannah said before leaving Twilight alone.

Twilight let's out a sigh, "This can't be happening...'' she muttered in disbelief.

 **A/N: And that's that! The final chapter of Rise of the Gourd! Sorry it's not as grand as Rainbow Rock's final chapter but I think this kind of ending fits. Anyway, if you're wondering why I decided to remove Sarah and to be honest, I don't have much ideas for her unlike Jimmy, so I decided to remove her, but she'll reappear again from time to time. Also, Sci-Twi made appearance! This means that the next story arc will be the Friendship Games! But I'm going to write a few more chapters of Canterlot Children, a new chapter of Japari Park Edventures and Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA.**

 **Anyway, that's all I want to say for now, so I'll see you in my next story.**


End file.
